


Don't Play With Fire

by KTKuma, Manickmondays



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA!AU, Gags, Gunplay, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, I'm for serious you all its not healthy, Knifeplay, M/M, Name-Calling, Restraints, Slurs, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, lack of aftercare, there's one I'm tagging it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/pseuds/KTKuma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manickmondays/pseuds/Manickmondays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't run with scissors, don't play with fire, look both ways before you cross the street. Gavin's heard those before. Watch where you throw your bombs, keep an eye on every member of the crew, put the safety on when you leave the scene. He's heard those plenty too.</p><p>Turns out he's just not a very good listener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Play With Fire

The heist... hadn't gone so well. One of the getaway cars had been blown up (maybe by an errant sticky Gavin misthrew, but he won't say) and almost killed Michael as he was getting into it. They were forced to make their escape on bikes, not even theirs, just pilfered off the street. More than a few bullets came too close to skull, at least for Gavin’s comfort, _and_ he had to ride bitch with Ryan as they escaped the cops. All in all, kind of a shit day. They made it to one of their safe houses though, and it was reasonably clean and comfortable, if a little small. Gavin really thought he was in the clear, huffing out a sigh of relief as the door swung open. That is, until with a growl and a forearm braced on his chest, Gavin found himself pinned to the wall with a gun under his chin. "I will not tolerate your incompetence anymore."

"R-Ryan, what-"

"Shut the fuck up. Michael almost died because of a sticky that shouldn't have been there, and I seem to recall you being the only one given them." Ryan dug the barrel of the gun into Gavin's jaw with a growl. " _You_ almost killed him."

"I-I didn't mean to!"

"Of course you didn't, poor little Gavvy." His voice was too saccharine, coming from a face streaked with sweat and face paint. "Geoff's just gonna pick up after you like the fucking child that you are and it’s all gonna be ok, isn't it?" Gavin tried to nod, which was _not_ the right answer and Ryan's finger itched to leave the trigger guard. "Wrong. There's consequences for your actions, Gavin. Call this reci-reciprocity." His jaw set as the word stumbled out of his mouth, cursing that it broke the illusion of power.

Gavin saw no way out of the situation... except for the errant thought that he maybe kind of liked the cool gun pressed against his skin, and the tightness of his pants seemed to agree. And Ryan was handsome as hell, even like this, hair slicked back with sweat, face paint marred and slurring together. So he took a chance, a very, very dumb chance, and surged forward and connected their lips. He was a dead man if this didn't work, but he was probably dead anyway, so fuck it. He wanted to live a little.

Ryan fisted a hand in Gavin's hair and pulled his head back. This was it. This was the end for Gavin Free. Daring to make out with the Mad Merc. Well, at least he had a little fun before the end.

Gavin stared into the narrowed blue eyes, darkened by anger, and awaited the moment that the gun pressed to his neck would end him. He made peace rather quickly. So when Ryan growled and smashed their lips together again, he was pretty damn shocked.

"I cannot believe your fucking impertinence." Ryan snarled when he broke away, "Kissing me to save your life, you miserable little brat." Ryan regarded him coolly, still itching to pull the trigger and rid the world of the sniveling euro twink Geoff somehow had a soft spot for. "And I'm fucking livid it worked."

Gavin smirked, "Who woulda thought the Mad Merc would have a soft spot.  A little kiss got you all flustered?" Now he was just being reckless. Ryan could pull the trigger at any time. That just made Gavin even more excited.

Ryan gripped Gavin's hair harder, "I wouldn't say it's got me flustered," He nipped at Gavin's lips and moved further down to nip at his jaw, "I'm just a fan of anything that will shut you up." He dug the gun into Gavin's neck a bit more and plastered himself to the man. "What's this? Turned on by my gun?"

"Don't flatter yourself, _Vagabond_. You couldn't get me hard if you tried." That was a plain-faced lie, and Ryan knew it. He had his leg slotted between Gavin's and as subtle as he thought he was, Ryan could absolutely feel him trying to get off using his leg.

So Ryan decided to keep trying. He was nothing if not stubborn and he was gonna show Gavin just how fucking hard he could get him. He pushed back, breaking contact but still keeping Gavin pinned to the wall with one arm. His finger tapped on the trigger guard testily; he really could just kill this little prick. But that was no fun. Ryan wanted to _play_ with his prey first. He dragged the gun down Gavin's neck, trailing it to rest against Gavin's rapidly beating heart, muzzle flush with his gaudy steel blue shirt. He locked eyes with Gavin, watching the pupils dilate against the hazel. He kept the gun moving though, clicking it past his belt buckle to nestle against the bulge straining against the skin tight jeans.

"I could just blow your fucking cock off, couldn't I? Be more fun than killing you. I'd get to see you squirm and writhe like the shitty little snake that you are." Gavin tried to hold back his whimper, screwing his eyes shut. He scraped his nails against the wall, trying so hard not buck into the gun. "W-Where's the fun in that, Vagabond?  If you-you're trying to make me hard, why not do something with it, first?"

Ryan made a show of thinking about it, trailing the gun lower, to the inside of his thigh. He let it skim lower, and then back up, nestling it right below the bulging fabric.  "Perhaps... Maybe you do have a good idea every now and then..."  He pulled the gun back up, letting it tug up Gavin's shirt, exposing his stomach. The gun was too cold against his warm skin and he sucked in a breath, abdomen tight. A malicious flash of blue from Ryan's eyes punched a whimper out of him, and he bit his lip to stay quiet.

"There we fucking go. Quiet as a mouse and trembling, gun pressed to your gut. I can halfway tolerate you like this." He fisted his free hand in Gavin's hair and crashed their lips together, all teeth and tongue. He snapped Gavin's head back, grinning up at him wolfishly. "You look utterly fucked and I haven't even touched you. What a pitiful mess you'll be when I actually do." To prove his point, he slipped his hand down past the gun, down to gently massage at Gavin's bulge, making him gasp and jerk and whine. "That's right, I'll have you moaning like a whore."

"In your... in your fucking dreams..."

Ryan put on a pout, "Oh really?" He attached his teeth to Gavin's neck, coaxing little moans out of the younger man. Gavin bit his lip, a desperate attempt to hold them back. The little dig of the gun to his ribs made him give up on that and he let his head tip back. He even dared to let one hand come away from the wall to coast up Ryan's back and slide into his hair. Ryan grinned against his skin. Gavin was like putty in his hands. But he didn't quite like the hand in his hair; it gave Gavin too much power, power he could abuse.

"Keep your hands to yourself. Don't want you fucking something up and almost killing me." Gavin whined at the veiled accusation; he really hadn't meant to injure Michael. He'd never hurt his boi, not on purpose.

"I didn't mean to, Ryan. I-"

"Can it. I don't want your goddamn excuses. You're a miserable excuse for a criminal and I'm astounded you're still alive. Don't know how the Fake AH Crew can pride itself on hiring only the best criminals in Los Santos when you're on the payroll."

"I didn't know that one would blow, I-I thought it was on a different frequency."

"Did I fucking _ask_ for your alibi? Your carelessness almost got a member of the crew killed. That is inexcusable." Gavin's hand fell as he held back the wealth of emotions that threatened to take over. He didn't even really want to play with the fire that was Ryan anymore. But the fire really wanted to play with _him_.

Ryan's lips went back to marking his neck, perhaps biting a little harder than before. His free hand began to pull at Gavin's belt, pulling it from the loops. As his fingers felt at the heavy leather, he had an idea.

He pulled back from Gavin, holding him to the wall with his gun.  "Give me your hands, Gavin." Gavin hesitated, presenting his hands when Ryan dug the gun into his skin. Ryan grinned and stashed the gun down the front of Gavin's pants, the muzzle sitting tantalizingly close to his cock. He took the belt and began to wrap it around Gavin's wrists.

"Now that is a sight I could look at for days." Gavin tied up, hard and glancing at him like a kicked dog. Deliciously pitiful. "I'm halfway tempted to leave you here like this. Apt punishment, I think." Gavin's eyes widened at the suggestion, mouth opening to blather some inane excuse. "Close that pretty little mouth of yours, Gavin, I won't hear it. You don't have to worry though, I want to see just how low you can sink. And I've just gotten started."

"Ryan, I-I'm not sure if-" The words died on his lips, mouth drifting closed.

"Gavin. I'm not a monster. If you want me to stop, I'll stop." The edge in his voice had softened a little. He wasn't caring, per se, but he meant it. He would stop if Gavin said the word. "I'm a murderer, not a rapist." He reached to pull the gun from Gavin's waistband.

"Don't you dare." Gavin's voice was surprisingly forceful, stopping Ryan's hand where it was.

Ryan's eyes widened in shock, followed quickly by a devious smirk. He crowded Gavin, leaning to purr in his ear, "Does little Gavvy want to play?" Gavin, having surprised himself by his demand, surprised himself again by nodding meekly. Ryan's hand wrapped around the grip of the gun again, prompting Gavin to whine.

"Ryan..." There was a steely edge to Gavin's voice, and Ryan wasn't going to lie. He liked it. But he was undoubtedly in control here, and he wasn't about to let _Gavin_ of all people rob him of that.

"Quiet." His fingers moved to pop a gold button just below Gavin's collar bone. "I'm just moving things along." A dark patch of hair peeked out from the shirt and Ryan was thoroughly intrigued. If he had to guess, he would have pegged Gavin as the timid, waxed kind of bottom, but hey. Ryan wasn't against it. Instead of keeping up his slow pace he hooked a couple fingers on either side of the buttons and pulled, ripping buttons off and sending them skittering across the floor. They even sounded like metal too. How ritzy. Gavin opened his mouth to complain about how much the shirt cost him, but snapped it shut when Ryan growled. Ryan took a moment to look over the expanse of hair that covered Gavin's chest.

"Look what you keep hidden from the world! How interesting..." With one more look over Gavin's chest, he attacked it with his lips.

"'M not the whore you seem to think I am." Gavin spat, lip curling in anger. Ryan pulled back, flicking his eyes up and down, taking stock of Gavin. He pressed the gun to Gavin's navel, feeling his stomach convulse with every breath

"No... No, you're not, aren't you?" The corner of Ryan's mouth quirked up into a wicked little smirk. "You may flirt with every pretty little thing with a nice ass that goes past but you haven't gotten laid in months... No, _years._ " Gavin swallowed hard and licked his lips nervously.

"How-how d'ya figure that?"

"Easy. You're desperate. Easy to please. All I have to do is drop my voice like this," He let his voice slip into a silky purr, "and I can feel your cock twitch." Gavin whimpered, as if on command. "I'd have to work a little harder than that if you weren't aching for someone other than your own hand."

"You telling me you get laid _all_ the time?" Gavin rolled his eyes. Surely no one would sleep with _him._ Wait.

"Killing isn't the only way I relieve stress, you know." Ryan waved the gun around as he spoke before digging it back into Gavin's side.

"Can't imagine s-someone fucking the Mad Merc." Ryan chuckled darkly, eyes flashing with something mischievous.

"They don't fuck _me._ They fuck a mild mannered, polite guy in his mid-thirties named 'James'." Gavin's mouth opened and shut a couple times before deciding silence was the best option here. "I don't wear the mask and coat ‘cause I want to. It's fucking hot in San Andreas. I wear it so my name and face aren't out there for the world to see. Could do you well to learn a lesson in self-preservation."

Gavin's eyes flicked to the gun pressed to his chest, "I guess I don't have the best sense of keeping myself safe. I want to fuck the man who's pressing a gun to me."

Ryan looked him over, "So you do... That's pretty stupid, I could shoot you at any second, you know that, right?"

A lopsided grin twitched on Gavin's lips, "That's what make it more fun, isn't it?"

Ryan's eyes were wild and dark, "You needy slut." he growled as he clashed their lips together again.  Gavin whined as his hands were crushed between their bodies. It was immensely uncomfortable, and he really didn't feel like being this... _submissive_. He was a dangerous criminal, too! But being dominated by the Vagabond wasn't an achievement many got to claim. His whine turned to a soft moan as Ryan lowered the gun to press at his bulge. His cock was just _begging_ to be released from the prison of his skinny jeans. They made his ass look good, but being hard in them was agony.

"Jesus, why do you wear these things?" Ryan dug the sight into Gavin's bulge, making him whimper and his knees nearly give out.

"Make my ass look good."

"Mm. Bet you get laid a lot- oh, never mind. Sorry."

"That's just low." Gavin groaned as Ryan ground the muzzle a little deeper.

"And?"

"And... and... I need to be out of them immediately."

"Is that an order or a request?"

Gavin stared at Ryan, confused, but begging for him to just... _help_ him. "You're lucky that I concur." Ryan pulled at the button and zipper of Gavin's jeans. The young Brit sighed happily as his cock was freed from its denim prison.

He brought his bound hands to daintily tease at his cock but Ryan knocked his fingers away with the gun.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't you dare. On your knees." If Ryan gave a shit, the look Gavin gave him would have hurt. As it stood, however, it was laughable. And then infuriating when he didn't comply.

"On. Your. **Knees**. Or have you forgotten who's got a loaded gun in your face?" Gavin dropped with a whimper, hands reaching up to Ryan's zipper.

"Oh no. You have to prove to me you're worthwhile." He pressed the muzzle of the gun against Gavin's lips. "So get to proving." Gavin looked up at Ryan through his lashes as he let the gun pass through his lips. He let his eyes flutter closed as he eased further down on the barrel. Once he was all the way down it, he pulled back, letting the metal hang on his tongue. He pressed a kiss to the muzzle, his tongue poking into it. His eyes flicked back up to meet Ryan's as he greedily took it in again. He moaned as he began to bob his head on the gun, imagining what it would be like to have Ryan's cock actually on his tongue.

The gun tasted like pennies and gunpowder, a pointed reminder of the killing power he currently had halfway down his throat. He started to taste a different sort of metallic tang, wet and warm and- the sight. It had nicked the inside of his mouth. He pulled back with record speed, brow furrowed and tongue licking at the cut.

"I didn't tell you to stop. Don't stop until I say so."

"Ryan, the sight it-" Ryan cut him off with a glare. He understood, a sudden cut to the mouth would stop any blowjob. But he **hadn't** said to stop. Gavin narrowed his eyes and licked up the underside of the barrel. This wasn't as enjoyable now that he was bleeding into his mouth, but he placed kisses up the barrel, and only took it into his mouth again when Ryan nearly bruised his lip by 'gently' encouraging him to go further. If he didn't have a mouthful of gun (and he didn't fear for his safety) he would've had a lot to say about that. But instead he just bobbed his head, moaning like he was being paid to.

"That's it… maybe you are worth keeping around..." Ryan thumbed gently at the bulge the gun made in Gavin's mouth, smiling as if he had won. He had, honestly. He had the _admittedly_ attractive Gavin at his beck and call, tied up and hard just for him. He worked hard; he earned this. And what a pretty little reward it was.

"That's enough." He gently tapped Gavin's jaw letting him know that he was pulling the gun out.  Gavin panted as he opened his mouth wide to let the gun be removed, he tongued quickly at the muzzle to tease at Ryan a little.  "You did well, Gavin, I think you deserve something... _more._ " He stashed the gun in his back pocket, and slowly opened the front of his pants.  He teased at his cock, sighing a little, "Do you want this?" Gavin nodded mutely, biting his lip and trying not to seem overeager. Ryan smirked softly and freed his cock from his boxers, reigning in his gasp as warm skin met cool air.

"I think you know what to do." And did he ever. Gavin's mouth was hot and wet and he moaned in all the right ways to make Ryan think he should have done this a hell of a lot sooner.

"Fuck, Gavin, maybe your mouth _is_ useful." Gavin hummed in dispute, but he continued to greedily take Ryan's cock. "Tied up, on your knees, your pretty lips wrapped around my cock. Maybe this is the way to get you to shut up, just shove a cock down your throat and you'll be too distracted to do anything else with it."

Gavin had a lot to say about that, but the loaded gun that Ryan had access to kept him quiet. He'd focus on keeping him happy by giving an amazing blow job. It was definitely making _Gavin_ turned on. He pressed gently at his still clothed cock to try and get _some_ relief.

" **Don't.** " Ryan grit out, training the gun on Gavin. "Don't you fucking touch yourself." Gavin snapped his hands back with a whimper, harder than ever. "Keep going though. You might just keep me happy enough to fuck you."

Well. Gavin quite liked the sound of that.

He locked eyes with Ryan, innocently peeking up through his lashes. He could have sworn he saw Ryan bite his lip to keep in a sound, but he couldn't tell. Ryan slithered a hand into Gavin's hair and much to his surprise, didn't apply any pressure; just let him know who was in charge. Gavin kind of appreciated the somewhat gentle gesture; he just didn't really have the energy for a face fucking right now. Gavin took in as much of Ryan as he could, getting most of the way down his cock before he had to stop. He made up for it by swallowing around him, and it was obviously working because Ryan's hand tightened in his hair just a little. "You might make me come yet, Free. I'm shocked."

Gavin frowned around the dick in his mouth. He was an _amazing_ lay. He slowly pulled off Ryan, letting his tongue drag along the underside of his cock. He made sure to look Ryan in the eye as he gently tongued at his slit. Watching Ryan hold back how much he was affected was its own reward.

So _what_ , the kid had a fucking great mouth. Plenty of people did. Didn't make him special or anything. He wasn't the first one to look good on their knees in front of Ryan, and he certainly wouldn't be the last.

Still... he had Ryan holding back whimpers, pitiful sounds he wasn't sure he'd ever made before. That was an accomplishment in and of itself.

Color him impressed. "Fuck..." He whispered, trying to contain himself. Gavin's face split into a grin and he dove back to pop the head of Ryan's cock back into his mouth, punching a groan out of Ryan. Whatever Gavin was doing with his tongue, it was working. Ryan was gently rolling his hips forward into the wet warmth if Gavin's mouth, chasing more. He would switch between taking as much of him as he could, mouthing at his shaft, and tonguing at the head.

The kid really did know how to suck cock.

Ryan used his hold on Gavin's hair to pull him back a bit. The image of his red, spit covered lips shouldn't have done so much to him. "I think it's time for something else... something more. Not that I didn't love the sight of you choking on my huge cock."

"Get over yourself." Gavin rasped. It physically hurt to restrain his eye roll at Ryan's self-aggrandizing statement. What a prick. Ryan snatched his collar and dragged him to his feet with a yelp, swiftly pressing the gun to his jaw.

"If you want me to come anywhere close to fucking you, you'll keep your mouth shut. I said it was good for sucking cock not giving me your goddamn _opinion_." Gavin swallowed hard, the gun still warm from his... attention to it. "Now." Ryan turned him around and dug the gun into the small of his back. "Bedroom. Go." When Gavin didn't move he curled his finger around the trigger, and leaned in to snarl in Gavin's ear. "I said **go**. That means you fucking do it, you daft little shit."

"Fuck you." Gavin spat, but continued forward anyway. He didn't really feel like getting shot. And, honestly, he was so turned on at the moment that he _really_ wanted to be fucked. It might make the day a bit better.

"Is that whore mouth of yours making sounds that _aren't_ moans?" Ryan pushed Gavin through the door into the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. "I want you on your hands and knees, I don't think I could stand to look at you while I fuck you. Perhaps I can pretend you're someone pleasant." Gavin didn't want to face Ryan either, he could at least let his face do what it wanted if Ryan couldn't see it. He tried to balance on his bound hands, but that wasn't happening for more than a few seconds, so he dropped to his forearms, crudely shoving his ass back into Ryan.

"Been a while since I fucked someone so eager." He nestled the gun right between Gavin's legs, grinning as he gasped and shook. "Get your shoes off." Gavin quickly complied, awkwardly toeing his shoes off and letting them drop to the floor. Ryan hooked a free hand in the back of Gavin's jeans and tugged, growling when they didn't move. "God, fuck you and your class-A rich bitch wardrobe."

"They make my arse look good! You can't just rip them off." He didn't really know if facing away from Ryan was good or bad. He couldn't see him, but... he couldn't see what he was doing.

"Maybe I _should_ rip them off. I could cut them off and force you to return home without pants."

Gavin whimpered, "Please don't, Ryan..."

Ryan pulled at the jeans again, this time getting them to move a bit. "I might be forced to. If you actually ended up getting laid, your poor partner would leave in boredom before you got your cock out." He yanked again, "I'm surprised _I'm_ having this much patience with it." Just to toy with him a bit, Ryan pulled a stray pen knife from his jacket and snapped a belt loop.

"Hey! Those were 250 quid!"

"Your point being? I've seen you wreck thousand dollar bikes like they were nothing. Geoff not pay you enough for new pants?" Gavin whimpered.

"I-I like them." He whispered, to himself mostly.

"How cute." Ryan crooned, still working on getting the pants off. "Fuck it." He dropped the gun and knife on the bed and grabbed the top of the jeans with both hands. He yanked and eventually he was able to pull them down past Gavin's ass.  He left it there, he didn't feel the need to go through the trouble of removing them completely. The important part was out. He sighed happily as he was able to pull down Gavin's boxers as well, fully exposing him. "Hm. You do have a good ass." Gavin smiled, a smug little grin that Ryan would have likely insulted off of his face if he could see it.

"Can't wait for it to disappoint me." And there it was, the punch after the kiss, just how he rolled. The grin slid off of Gavin's face, replaced by a set in his brow.

"You're an utter cock, you know that?" Ryan chuckled, a sinister little laugh.

"Yeah. And who's about to get fucked here? Being nice doesn't pay, _kid_." He left the bed for a second to scrounge around in the bedside table. Surprisingly, he found a little bottle of lube and some condoms. Congrats to whoever else in the crew was getting laid here.

"Guess what, you're in luck, I have supplies to fuck you properly."

"Well, thank Christ for that." Gavin rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he nearly bit his tongue when Ryan delivered a sharp smack to his ass.

"You continue to talk even after I have **continually** told you that your mouth is only good when a cock is shoved down it."

Tears pricked at the corner of Gavin's eyes, and his hands gripped at the sheets, trying bite back a gasp of pain. "Now. Will you shut your **slutty** little mouth and let me fuck you? In peace and _fucking_ quiet?" Gavin nodded with a whimper, still biting back tears. "The only sound I want to hear out of you is moans. Don't talk back, fuck, just don't **talk**. I don't want to hear it. I will gag you."

"O-of course." He tensed, screwing up his face in preparation for another hit.

"Forgotten already, Free? Keep your fucking mouth shut." The sound of the hit reverberated around the small, bare bedroom and a small, stuttering mewl escaped Gavin.

Gavin had never been harder in his _life_. He didn't expect to like this so much. He wasn't sure he liked being humiliated by Ryan, but he wasn't about to call it off, even if he knew the offer to tell him to stop still stood. He kind of _really_ needed this. Gavin shivered at the sound of the bottle of lube being opened, knowing what was coming. He gasped when a single finger was shoved into him unceremoniously.

Ryan delivered another slap to Gavin's ass before gripping it with his free hand, short nails digging into his skin. He lazily fingered Gavin open, shoving a second finger in before Gavin was really ready. He just wanted to be in him, and the tighter, the better. Gavin whimpered as Ryan's fingers worked in and out of him, roughly stretching him open. A third finger was, again, added too quickly and it punched a yelp out of Gavin. It hurt, especially considering how long it had been, but beneath the burn was a smoldering pleasure that trailed through his veins and burned under his skin. Ryan took his fingers almost all the way out, and the viciously shoved them back in, curling them to tease at Gavin's prostate. And oh, did it work _beautifully_. Gavin gasped and shook and a bead of precome threatened to drop from the head of his cock.

"Are you ready to be fucked open?  The slutty little way you're moaning is telling me you are." Ryan pulled his fingers out of the Brit and watched him writhe and moan.  He smirked as he grabbed a condom and rolled it on his cock, stroking himself a bit.  "Maybe I can pretend you aren't the smarmy little British twink I'm forced to work with." He grabbed Gavin's hips and pushed himself in.  Gavin gasped as he was suddenly stretched more than he was prepped for, but he just dissolved into more moans.

Holy _shit._ Gavin was like nothing Ryan had ever experienced. A hot, tight little bundle of energy, butting up into him, silently asking for more. It was nothing short of spectacular. And Ryan intended to indicate none of this.

"I've fucked better." Ryan sneered, testing out movement, slowly circling his hips. Gavin whimpered underneath him, beautifully, Ryan might add if he had cared at all about stroking Gavin's ego. Not that he needed help with that. Little fucker already thought he was a goddamn golden child, only helped by the constant favor Geoff showed him.

"Then- then why are you still here." Gavin grit out, too proud to take a jab from the man who was fucking him open. Ryan stilled, lip curling. He took a second to respond, deciding whether the knife or gun would be more effective in scaring Gavin into silence. Knife, he decided. He snatched the pen knife off the bed and trailed it down Gavin's spine, grinning at the full body shiver that raced through him.

"Thought I told you not to speak, you whore. Fuck toys don't talk back. Should I cut out your tongue so you _can't_ disobey me anymore, hm?" Gavin whimpered and shook his head.  He wanted to talk back (he was normally loud in bed) but he knew better than to toy with Ryan, especially like this.  He just arched his back into the touch of the blade.  He didn't really want to get cut, but he liked the feeling of the cold metal against his skin.  It was a little electric, and each nerve was alight with its energy.

"Such a good little whore.  You love my gun, you love my knife, you love my cock.  You take them all so willingly, moaning all the way.” He paused, taking in the whimpering, quivering man below him “You're just so desperate, aren't you?" Ryan tutted, moving his hips at a brutally slow pace. "How sad. It's not like you're horribly ugly. Maybe it’s the personality?" He ruminated on his point for a moment, delicately twirling the point of the knife into the small of Gavin's back. "I know _I_ think you're insufferable. Don't know how anyone puts up with you."

"Maybe it's you." Gavin didn't know what he was doing, but he was doing it.

Ryan grabbed him by his hair and pulled back sharply, " **What** was that?"

"Maybe it's you," Gavin spat. "I don't know about you, but people think I'm a fucking delight. A real charmer, they say."

Ryan growled and held the knife to Gavin's throat. His hips ceased their languid rhythm. He debated whether or not to kill him there, but he really didn't want someone to die while he was fucking them. He gritted his teeth and threw Gavin's head forward, pushing him into the bed.

Gavin had barely a second before he heard a dull thud. He glanced up to the pen knife embedded in the headboard mere inches above his head. He was a lucky son of a bitch. His breath caught in his throat, making his chest quiver. Ryan very well could have aimed to kill him. He could be dead.

"I am not the one with the problem. You are the most fake, aggravating, pompous, lazy, inept motherfucker I have ever met in my whole life. You like to think you're better than me, hell, better than anyone, but you're just a bottle blond _slut_ who wastes his money on cars he doesn't know how to drive."

Gavin wasn't going to be silent any longer. Ryan's words were cutting just a bit too deep to just ignore them. "Yeah? So what, I like to look good and I hate my hair color. And what do _you_ use your money on? Guns? Masks? Does any of it make you happy? Or do you just live a miserable life, alone, trying to live up to a persona you created but can't become."

Ryan grabbed a fistful of Gavin's hair and pulled him up from the bed, leaning in to growl in his ear, "You don't know a goddamned thing about me, Free, you pompous, worthless piece of shit." He threw him back to the bed and pulled out of him and got up. He nearly tore apart the small safe house in search of something, and ended up coming back with a tie, discarded from previous heist apparel.

"Come here you little cunt." He grabbed Gavin's hair again, craning his head back to try and force his jaw open.  "If you can't stay quiet, I will **make** you stay quiet." He forced the tie into his mouth and pulled the ends around the back of his head to tie it in a tight knot. "Right now, you are nothing but a piece of mediocre ass," Ryan got back behind him and pulled his hips flush with his own, "You will not talk," He lined himself up with Gavin's entrance, "You will not look at me," his nails dug into his hips, "And you will moan like a whore in a cheap motel," He snapped his hips forward, punching a cry from the bound and gagged man below him. "Just like that, whore." Gavin was biting back tears. He had never felt so... used. Ryan's hips were viciously snapping into him, forcing moans around the tie stuffed in his mouth, and his nails were biting into his skin. He was slick with sweat, weak kneed and overfilled. Pretty good day for him, actually.

He hadn't been fucked like this in ages, shit, he just hadn't been plain fucked in ages. He wasn't all that sure why, either. He was young, hot, foreign, rich and loved to drink. Theoretically, he should have been going home with someone any time he wanted. More often than not, though, he drove himself home; too drunk to stand, waking up with his sixth Zentorno impaled on a light pole, gash in his car half a foot deep.

"There we go. Fucking silent. **Finally**." Ryan sure loved to hear himself talk, if the amount he did when Gavin was supposed to be quiet was any indication. Fuck him. Not... not in the way Gavin was currently doing.

The room was quiet except for the slap of skin, Gavin's moans and Ryan grunts. There was no emotion, there was just the desire to get off. Ryan was soon bored with the way things were going and decided to spice things up a bit. He pushed Gavin's shirt up his back, exposing his skin. He kept one hand firmly on his hips as he thrusted deep into the man, but his other dragged red lines down his back. Gavin responded favorably. He moaned, hoping to encourage similar behavior. Fuck it, if he was going to feel this in the morning, he _really_ wanted to feel it. Ryan grinned and dug his nails a little further into Gavin's skin, leaving deeper, angry, red marks. Gavin almost sounded like he wasn't gagged with how loud he was. Ryan decided to try something, leaning forward and slipping a hand around to drag a hand down Gavin's chest, nails catching on a nipple. Gavin jerked and thrusted back into Ryan with a whine, and so Ryan did it again, earning him another little thrust. He quite liked Gavin engaged like this, grinding his ass back into Ryan, chasing release.

"You like that, you little slut?" Ryan spat the last word, punctuated with a particularly hard thrust of his hips. Gavin nodded and moaned in assent. He really _really_ liked it. He needed his body to be used, and Ryan was using it in all the right ways. He made sure to push back into each thrust, forcing Ryan to go as deep as possible. Each thrust was better than the last.  He was so close to coming, and Ryan just kept on moving faster.

"Are you going to come, you needy slut? Are you going to come all over yourself? Is my cock working you up?" Gavin just nodded, already moaning at top volume.

"Shame. I'm nowhere _near_ close. Guess you'll just have to wait till I'm ready for you to come." Gavin groaned out something that sounded _kind_ of like Ryan's name. Ryan narrowed his eyes, but allowed it. He didn't want Gavin to be quiet to assert control, he wanted him quiet so that he wouldn't have to hear his annoying fucking voice, and the gag was doing that quite nicely.

He wasn't quite as far from coming as he let on, Gavin's tight heat and rolling hips working overtime to work him up. But Gavin was so close to the edge and Ryan needed more that he was sure Gavin couldn't provide. He didn't exactly have _faith_ in the skinny Brit. And he was right, a few more thrusts and Gavin was whining around the gag and coming onto the sheets. His legs wobbled, held up only by Ryan.

Ryan rolled his eyes and pulled out of the man, tearing the condom off. "If you aren't going to help me come, then I don't need that." The man had collapsed in front of him, unable to hold himself up and unable to move. Ryan just wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke himself the rest of the way to his orgasm. It didn't take all that long before he could feel it. He grabbed at Gavin's hips and drug him up in time for him to release over his back.

When he was done, he let the man fall back down onto the bed. "That's a nice look for you, Gavvers. Bound, gagged, thoroughly fucked, and covered in sweat and come."

Gavin mumbled something around the gag, and Ryan elected to ignore it, tucking himself back into his pants and wandering off to find a bathroom. The facepaint was starting to itch.

Gavin was left on the bed alone, and he didn't quite mind. He didn't quite _realize_ , still in a total haze. He had come close to blacking out when he came. He reached up to pull the spit-soaked tie out of his mouth, wishing for some water to clear the cottony feeling off of his tongue. He rolled onto his back, grimacing as it met the sheets. It was either lay in his mess or Ryan's and he had unwittingly chosen Ryan's. Gross.

He didn't know how long he'd been lying there, but at one point Ryan came in and undid his binds. He dropped a wet towel with him as well. "Clean yourself up, no one wants to see that." Gavin sighed and set to cleaning himself, observing the marks that had been left in his skin. Reminders of what he had done with Ryan. He was torn. It had been the best sex of his life, but he had been humiliated by _Ryan_ of all people. Though... he did like it... and Ryan seemed to as well. He was also hard, so that had to say something. Maybe it could be a thing.

Why not?

Gotta live a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Couldn't let my first smut on here be _bland_ now could I?  
>  I am on tumblr at [m4d-m4x](http://m4d-m4x.tumblr.com/) and KT can be found at [KTKuma](http://ktkuma.tumblr.com/) and [theloveandthestuff](http://theloveandthestuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> p.s. This is very hot, but also these two hate each other. We know it's unhealthy. We wrote it, we know what's wrong with it from a relationship standpoint.


End file.
